Magnetic Attraction
by Muffarino
Summary: The last person Train wanted to get stuck to in the world was Creed. Unfortunately you don't always get what you want, especially when nano-machines are thrown into the equation. Creed x Train BL. HIATUS.


**Here's the prologue to a Creed x Train fanfic I'm making right now. Just the set up of the story before it really starts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat.**

**Warning: This is BOY LOVE so male x male get it got it good.**

**~ENJOY!**

(Trains POV)

When you care for something so much you feel the unexplained urge to protect it at all costs, unfortunately by protecting something you can _totally_ screw up the natural order of things. And trust me; you _don't_ want that. Rushing in without thinking can lead to some horrible consequences; of course, this couldn't be more true for the situation I'm stuck in. After all, who would actually enjoy being stuck with the person you hate most in this world?

I'll give you a basic rundown: Creed – he's psycho. I'm sure he's the only person in the world who would shoot at someone then run in front of the bullet he just shot. Confusing? Yes. Simply put, Creed is rather possessive, he doesn't like my friends and being the obsessive psycho he is he thinks that the most logically way of getting rid of someone you don't like is by killing them.

Creed isn't very fond of my partner, Sven.

One of Creed's ass kissers, I mean partners is a guy who goes by the name of Doctor and he is nearly as psychotic as Creed. So instead of killing someone a simple way, they decided to test out one of Doctor's new experiments on the not-so-willing test subject Sven.

Like I said, it's only natural to want to protect something you care about.

So that triggered the chain of unfortunate events, namely me getting stuck to Creed.

* * *

(Normal POV)

A long sigh resounded through the room, bouncing of its high ceiling and dying out in the tense silence that hung in the air. "Train, why do you have to attract such filth?" The silver haired man muttered to himself in irritation. The invisible blade of his sword pointed at the neck of a figure slumped against the wall breathing heavily. The tip of the blade barely touching the soft skin of Sven's quivering frame.

"Garbage such as you does not deserve to call themselves Train's partner; you don't even deserve to say his divine name." Creed roughly knocked Sven to the ground; the older male didn't have the strength or power to fight against Creed.

"I would call you a witch but then I'd get confused, I'd call you a warlock but that doesn't sound as catchy, I think filth will do."

"Filth like you should stay away from angels like Train!" Creed yelled in a fit of rage before his expression suddenly changed and a smile was painted on his face. "But I'll fix it, I'll make it better." His chin lifted and he looked down at Sven in disgust. "I'll get rid of the garbage."

"Creed, hold on a second." A smooth voice came from behind.

Creed acknowledged the voice but his eyes never left Sven, his hate still radiated from his violet orbs.

"How about we test one of my new experiments?" Doctor proposed.

Creed's lips turned up in a creepy grin. "M Solution, right?" A sound of agreement came from the doctor.

Creed instantly flicked a pistol from a holster in his leg and took the bullet that the doctor was holding out to him, with a smooth grace he put the bullet in place and clicked the pistol shut, ready for its job.

The bullet Doctor had created required two parts, two shots. Doctor stood next to Creed, both of their guns pointed at the green haired man.

"I think I'd better explain the means of your death. This little bullet here if jammed full of nanomachines, forgive me for not knowing much about science, that's why we have Doctor but I do believe they are oppositely charged or something along those lines. Point is, once both of the bullets enter your body your cells will be disrupted and the magnetism will screw up your body, or something like that. Basically, you'll die a very slow and painful death." Creed licked his lips.

"Now say goodbye you filth, your punishment has arrived."

Creed raised the gun, the pointed barrel aimed at Sven's crumpled form, and his finger lingering on the trigger for a second before the shot filled the air. The bullet flew through the air and buried into soft white skin. Creed's eyes shot wide, his violet orbs shaking in fear and disbelief.

"Train! What are you-?"

"Dammit Creed, this is the second time your screwed up mutated bullets have hit me. You're really beginning to piss me off!" Train clenched his fist; the crimson blood flowed over the white knuckles and dripped onto the cold ground below.

Unfortunately Doctor's reaction hadn't been fast enough and the second bullet shot through the air.

"No you idiot!" Creed yelled and pushed himself in front of Train. The bullet lodged its way into the taller man's shoulder; the nanomachines in Creed instantly healed the wound but the damage was done. Both Train and Creed's blood was coursing with the deadly nanomachines.

Creed turned around to Train, his expression surprisingly relaxed for someone who'd just got shot. "Train, my beautiful Train. I'm so sorry, that bullet wasn't meant for you." Creed's right hand caressed the cat's cheek, his golden eyes glared up at the other man in hate.

"What the hell is wrong with you Creed? You just tried to kill my partner and now your-"

"He's not your partner Train and I won't accept him as that. Partners are like us Train; we have something special, an invisible connection."

Train buried his face his hand in annoyance. "Seriously Creed, there is something freakishly wrong with you." Train roughly slapped Creed's hand away from his face which had been holding his cheek the entire time.

Eve had rushed in the room soon after the second shot was fired and had run straight over to Sven, her small frame tried to lift him.

"I'm leaving Creed, so please, please leave me and my friends alone this time. I'm sick of dealing with your shit." Train's golden eyes pretty much begged Creed, a mysterious glow in the amber beauty compelled Creed to nod his head.

Train assisted Eve in lifting Sven's limp form and they swiftly made their way to the door. Train casting one last glance back at Creed before he reached the door.

They had almost left the room when Train was plummeted backwards by some unknown force, his surprised frame flew across the room, heels dragging on the ground before colliding roughly with Creed.

"Oowww." Train moaned as he rubbed his sore head.

"T-Train?" Creed yelped in surprise as his love was flown across the room into his arms which were now entwined around the smaller male's thin waist, fingers clutching onto the white fabric, assisting Train from collapsing to the floor.

Eve and Sven were still at the archway door, blocked from entering the room by echidna's portal they decided to run ahead, sure that Train would catch up to them but the priority was to get out of danger first.

"Why that's very odd if I do say so Black Cat." Doctor said, deep in thought.

Train glared up at the man. "What the hell did you psychos do to me?" He demanded.

"Ah, but it was you who did so Black Cat, it seems the magnetic charges from the nanomachines in the bullets have circulated through your and Creed's body successfully administering a magnetic charge to each of you and the force of the magnetism has attracted your bodies together."

Train struggled to remove himself from Creed's grip, even after the strong arms were removed his body wouldn't leave Creed's, almost like they were stuck together by glue. Train's face was flush against Creed's wide chest in an awkward and embarrassing position.

"Simply put: You're like a magnet and metal."

"Great, so I'm stuck to this freak?" Train flicked his finger towards the figure he was stuck to. The Doctor nodded. "Wonderful." Train mumbled sarcastically.

"Why yes my dearest Train, it is." Creed leant down and his lips pecked the tip of Train's nose in what could have been a loving gesture if it weren't for the immense disgust the other was feeling at that moment.

Train screamed at the contact and tried his best to push away from Creed but couldn't.

"Stupid magnets." Train cursed.

**This is basically the beginning or prologue to the actual story, a little weird idea I got in class.**

**Don't worry in later chapters there WILL be plenty of Creed x Train once Trainy stops being so goddamn oblivious to his feelings and the Creed x Train lovin' ensues.**

**Remember, the review button is your friend.**


End file.
